fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Festival Redux ~2016 Autumn~/@comment-116.87.19.230-20161005054258/@comment-28209103-20161005090810
the important part is to that Medea buff, my Jeanne Alter could only dealt around 1k per crit hit from Buster brave chain, usually she could do 300k with that combo even without bride CE (10/10/10 skill) my tactic which is pretty stable IMO is to kill Lancer Alter ASAP (3 turn or less before Jack NP) then do AoE clear Amakusa together with Jack, don't kill Medea (her HP is pretty high, just control your damage and you can spare her with little health left). I used Saber Alter but as Nuadha said take a LB'd Raikou to subtitute it for AoE clear Amakusa kill those bastard by order, first kill that bastard Nero and then Kill Nero twice, then kill Ozy AFTER you're sure you don't need to evade anytime soon.. . preferably you take nero to low HP before killing medea. Jack is vital to remove Nero def buff cuz it could stack to crazy ammount + Jack dealt extra damage to Nero (female) and Ozy (rider) but she take lot's of damage from Medea.. basically it's something like this AoE saber/Raikou (attila could work too) + D'eon+ Waver then on backline there's Jack Jeanne Alter and for me I use Matthew to taunt. the tricky part is to kill Nero 2 times, and using AoE NP. here CE and skill combination are Important. AoE definitely need Bride CE for damage, Waver are less useful here but I used him anyway for emergency NP tank and clearing Jack debuff, but you could use david/tristan instead if you want to, I reccomend Tristan because he's also double as buff removal.. anyway to kill Nero you need to debuff her before going full offensive with servant of your Choice, mine is JAlter ofc because she could OHK her (Pray to RNG-sama first that you get to use her crit) for master outfit I took Atlas for extra invincibility, removing one debuff and skill cooldown (on matthew 10/10/10 saved my skin). finally for CE I used Bride on Saber Alter (AoE clear), Divine princess of Storm to D'eon and Golden Kintoki on Waver. Bride on Jeanne Alter, Jack with LB'd Bride and LB'd Zeltrech sword on Matthew. some other gimmicks you should note *Medea always act last, meaning the only one who could clear your Invincibility/evade is Shirou and you should not worry that your servant gonna lose Inv/evade midway *They had tendency to spam NP together, tho it's not guaranteed 100% will happen but Medea always fill NP bar when other's gonna do NP next turn (red bar) this will give you frame to breathe and save evade/taunt if you use it right. *the order of kill is important, note that Nero and Ozy had Imperial privilige means they literally could tank all attack if they got Medea buff, this quest is evil in a sense there's only one route to take otherwise it'll be impossible to clear. *there's rarely any Atk buff except on Nero, abuse this by stacking matthew Def buff to last longer. there's only 2 AoE therefore taunt is also extremely useful. and yest he quest is that annoying that I had to note all that strategy,, tho I did it on my 4th try.. still I wrecked my brain to do no CS kill (Hint : CS kill is way easier they're there for a reason)